


Trapped and Tangled

by Demimonde (teakturn)



Series: Smoakin Billionaires [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Tommy, Hot Weather, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Demimonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a heatwave running through Starling and Felicity really hates sharing a bed with two grown men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped and Tangled

Felicity is hot. Like, clammy, sticking to linen sheets, peeling skin off of other hot bodies, too close for comfort in her still too small bed hot. 

She’s upper lip sweat hot. It uncomfortable and unfortunately unavoidable. No matter where she moves she’s accosted by more heat, more skin, no space. 

It’s mostly Oliver’s fault. He just naturally runs hot. Unlike Tommy, he stays to his side at night, but that means nothing when three people are trying to share a full sized bed. 

Tommy is an octopus, all groping limbs and overwhelming heat. He’s not always this hot, but August heat in a house with a limited amount of windows, one rotating ceiling fan, and no air conditioning isn’t the time to be so clingy.

Felicity wants out. This early in the morning her bathroom will be just cool enough to start a cold water shower before she has to get up and start waiting for the a/c man to show up. Felicity couldn’t survive one more day of this heat, and despite Oliver’s insistence that he is more than capable of installing it himself, she wanted cool air like yesterday.

When she moves her arms in an attempt to swing herself up she found them weighed down by Tommy’s long arms. Oliver had an arm around her waist, the other cushioning her head, and a leg reaching across her to lay on Tommy. 

It’s how they usually lay together, all tangled up and close enough to breath each other’s air. This is probably the first time it all seemed suffocating. Everything about this embrace was just heat and sweat and sticking skin. 

She’s loves her boys but now it’s just gross. They were both too heavy to move and she contemplated seriously dying in this heat. 

She’s sure she’ll die in the heat, raise her children in this heat. In this bed probably. Suffocated by the embrace of the two men she loves most. She’ll grow old with her leg sticking to these damp sheets. She’ll wither away with her hair plastered to her forehead. All because Oliver is an immovable rock on one side of her bed.

Felicity considers gnawing her arm off when Tommy tried to snuggle closer as Oliver lets out a long hot sigh across her back. She looks up into Tommy’s sleeping face, and she admits that this isn’t the worse prison. She could probably handle a couple year sentence pressed against this body. Pressed against both their bodies.

“Felicity.”

Felicity starts then freezes. How long had he been awake? Had he noticed her struggling? Had he noticed her staring at him while he slept? She couldn’t very well stare at Oliver with the way she’s positioned. He can’t fault her for staring at something other than the paint on her walls.

“Yes, Tommy…” She fights the urge to attach a question mark to her words. She’s confused but sounding flustered will only make him tease her. She has to sound at least a little bit in control of herself.

“Stop staring at me while I sleep. I love you but now it’s just weird.”

“I- I wasn’t staring at you while you slept!”

Felicity spluttered. Her voice raised a few octaves as she tried to force credibility into her words and stop from sounding like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Felicity I’ve been watching you for the last fifteen minutes, you were staring at him.”

What! Oliver’s been awake for fifteen minutes yet he hasn’t moved gotten out of bed? Does he not feel this heat? How is he not affected by this? Who in their right mind would subject themselves to willingly lay in a pool of sweat made by him and his lovers?

“You’ve been awake this whole time and you haven’t moved?”

“Why would I move?”

“Um, because it’s like a hundred degrees in here and neither of you are making it better by being pressed against me?”

Tommy groans and, mercifully, turns around and away from Felicity and Oliver.

“You know I love you both but if I can’t get at least another two hours of sleep before I have to get up I will put cream cheese into both of your coffees.”

Felicity winced, but used her newfound freedom to turn on Oliver and glare at him. He was the heaviest one, the one doing most of the trapping aside from Tommy’s long and sticky limbs. He probably saw her dying underneath their combined body heat and weight and continued to lay there.

“Well?.”

Oliver smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Ms. Smoak?”

“And they continue to talk even as the best lay they’ve ever had tries to sleep on. Double homicide you say? Well I at least think it was justified.”

Felicity rolls her eyes at Tommy’s theatrics and slaps a pillow against his head before turning to continue glaring at Oliver. He owed her an explanation for his torture.

“Why did you trap me? We both know that you of all people knew I was awake, and you know how I feel about heat.”

Oliver chewed on his lip but couldn’t stop his grin. His mirth filled blue eyes were clear, a marker for how awake he really was. He obviously thought this whole thing was hilarious and didn’t see death staring him in the face.

The longer he made her wait for an answer the wilder Felicity’s plans became. We’re talking audits, generous donations, questionable bank accounts in countries suffering economically, repossession of his bike, overzealous metal detectors at QU. The works. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere without her and her talents affecting him in some way.

And that was just the start. Thea loved her and would have no trouble picking up where Felicity left off should Oliver think he would find refuge at Queen Mansion. Hell, Tommy would help her. He has no idea what he’s getting himself into as he sits there smiling so hard that half dimple he has in his cheek shows.

“This.”

“Wait, what?”

“I stayed in bed, knowing you’d grow tired of the heat but too weak to push us away, so you’d get this maniacal gleam in your eye. It’s the quickest way to get you in the mood, I’ve found. And we’ve hardly had time for any of that since Laurel joined Team Arrow.”

Felicity froze. What he was saying was...true. She did get a high when dipping into her old hacking habits. Still antagonizing her wouldn’t….well. It always worked that way between the two of them. He frustrated her to the point of physically wanting to knock him upside the head and then they ended up in bed.

Still.

“Mentioning Laurel in bed isn’t the way to get me in the mood.”

“Oh. My. God! You two. Just fuck and let me sleep in peace.” Tommy sat up in bed roughly, glaring at them through eyes so narrow they appeared to be closed. He moved in a huff, grabbing the duvet before stalking towards the bathroom.

“Come get me when you’re done and making breakfast.”


End file.
